Episode 3247 (3rd July 1991)
Plot Mike wears himself out trying to keep Ingram's from going under. He assures Jackie he'll be on top form at the wedding even though he's not doing anything to prepare for it. Alf has collapsed with nervous exhaustion and Audrey feels that she caused it. She moves back home. Mike and Jackie tell their staff that Mellors has gone bust. Jackie is annoyed when Mike trivialises their wedding. He thinks the factory is of paramount importance but she tells him it's just a business. Phyllis tries to get £2.75 an hour to stay on as cleaner but Audrey agrees on £2.50. Percy wonders why Emily has been off with him since she came back from Rhos-on-Sea. Betty suggests he gives Emily some personal space. Phil reads Deirdre his best man's speech. When he jokes about Mike having ex-lovers all over Weatherfield, Deirdre tells him to change it or she won't go. She's forced to tell him about her affair with Mike and Mike marrying Susan. Phil tears up the speech. Alma is sick of people asking how she's coping with Mike getting married tomorrow. Audrey returns to work at the shop, alongside Ivy. Jackie fears that Mike's obsession with work will ruin their relationship. Lynne Fenwick tells Ivy that Ingram's is going through a bad patch. Emily confesses to Percy that she was looking over Rhos-on-Sea with a view to moving there and has decided to sell the house. Phil takes Mike on his stag party, where his friends are waiting for him. Jackie tells Ralph Dobson that she will sell the factory but Mike mustn't know. Cast Regular cast *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves *Lynne - Polly Highton *Ralph Dobson - Michael Lees Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *PJ Leisure *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *17 Elmgate Gardens - Kitchen, hallway and garden *Ingram's Textiles - Offices *Unknown pub Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emily Bishop finally realises what she wants in life. Where does Percy fit into her plans? Jackie, meanwhile, makes a deal behind Mike’s back. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,640,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 28th January 2019 was edited slightly, and omitted the opening 2" of the scene in PJ Leisure, in order to remove a clear shot of a picture of a topless girl on the wall behind Dean Lockwood. Category:1991 episodes